Promessas ao Amanhecer
by Naru-L
Summary: [AU] Sonhos são apenas tolices que nos consolam da dura realidade que enfrentamos, mas algumas vezes sonhar é a unica coisa que nos faz continuar sorrindo. [Sesshoumaru POV]


_**Promessas ao amanhecer**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer –** Não me pertencem... Ai, que cansativo ter que dizer isso toda vez..._

_**Fanfic** – Naru-L_

_Presente para a Kisamadesu. _

_Você não me pediu, mas eu achei que merecia :)_

_Sinto muito se não ficou bom, mas... Minhas musas não estão colaborando, e insistem em trazer apenas idéias que não são o que eu desejaria a principio._

_Sesshoumaru x Kagura - POV_

_

* * *

_

_Eu costumava adorar caminhar sozinho, a sensação de liberdade trazida pela sensação do vento batendo em meu rosto era uma balsamo para as infindáveis horas que passava enclausurado dentro de um escritório, fingindo ouvir as instruções enfadonhas daqueles que me cercavam. - Você imagina que depois de alguns anos ouvindo as mesmas palavras, as pessoas perceberão que você já as decorou e no momento, a única coisa que pensa enquanto elas são pronunciadas, é esquecê-las. Rápida e completamente. Ao menos assim, quando forem novamente ditas você terá o prazer de não se lembrar de sua existência. _

_Eu costumava encontrar consolo com a simples visão de uma manhã ensolarada, um céu claro, sem nuvens escondendo aquela imensidão azul, a brisa fresca acariciando meu rosto enquanto eu fechava meus olhos e imaginava poder encontrar alguém que compartilhasse a alegria por esses pequenos momentos comigo._

_Eu costumava sonhar com dias melhores, sempre ensolarados, sem discursos enfadonhos, com longos passeios ao ar livre.- Imagino que sonhava com liberdade._

_Eu costumava sonhar, encontrar uma garota de sorriso franco, brilhantes olhos claros que transmitissem emoções, mãos macias que buscassem ansiosamente por meu rosto, dedos delicados afundando em meus cabelos, voz suave pronunciando meu nome, e infinita compreensão em cada pequeno gesto. – Imagino que sonhava com alguém inexistente, talvez aquela princesa de conto de fadas que nossas mãos insistem em nos contar quando somos pequenos demais para protestar._

_A realidade é dura. _

_A verdade avassaladora._

_Aqueles pequenos momentos que sempre me faziam também pararam de surtir efeito. – As reuniões, carregadas de instruções que eu já estava cansado de saber apenas se intensificaram. – Meus desejos de amnésia seletiva se desvaneceram nas eternas repetições._

_As manhãs deixaram de parecer tão iluminadas, mesmo quando mostravam um límpido céu azul, e tudo que restou foi uma cinzenta sensação fria de vazio. Meus sonhos foram destruídos pela realidade cruel do trabalho diário e repetitivo e antes mesmo que eu percebesse, já não sonhava mais em encontrar alguém para compartilhar meus pequenos momentos de alegria... Antes que eu percebesse, tudo o que fazia era fugir de qualquer contato._

_Triste realidade... É tão mais fácil encará-la quando não existe aquele enganador véu de ilusão._

_Sim, eu parei de sonhar. Acordado ou dormindo, tudo o que restou foi a dura realidade dos números na minha vida._

'_**Amargurado. Solitário. Desiludido. Cruel. Ranzinza. Ambicioso...'**_

_A lista de rótulos que recebi durante os anos é infindável, e mesmo hoje ela continua a crescer. Parei de me importar, quando não consegui mais mantê-la em dia em minha mente. Foi engraçado até que percebi a verdade contida em algumas dessas palavras. Foi desestimulante quando. Foi desnecessário quando não encontrei uma solução para mudar._

_Procurei a resposta para os meus problemas em todos os lugares errados, mas apenas percebi isso quando a encontrei._

'**_Fria. Isolada. Fraca. Impotente.'_**

_Tão fria quanto eu tinha sido, como estava sendo._

_Tão isolada quanto eu tinha sido, como estava sendo._

_Tão fraca e impotente perante ao que não podia ter quanto eu tinha sido, como estava sendo... Como não queria admitir que era._

_Ah, realidade. A dura, fiel e tão forte realidade. Ela foi mais dura do que nunca quando a encontrei em sua forma mais pura, fria e forte. Eu desejei ser assim, e falhei miseravelmente quando a encontrei na ultima forma que esperava que ela pudesse adquirir... De um sonho._

_Sonhos. Aquele velho sonho de encontrar alguém como eu, que desfrutasse dos mesmos interesses, atitudes, gostos e desgostos. – O destino foi cruel, como apenas ele pode ser algumas vezes – Mostrou como eu era fraco da única maneira que poderia me fazer aceitar, realizando meu desejo._

_Uma mulher, de aparência frágil, olhos que transmitiam cada pensamento e sensação que passasse em seu peito. Cada pensamento estampado na face delicada, tão absurdamente franca... Tão absurdamente triste... Tão absurdamente desiludida de seus próprios sonhos doces que haviam desmoronado em algum momento de sua vida._

_Olhos tristes, carregados de amargura, encobertos por aquela névoa que apenas aqueles que não mais tem forças para sonhar possuem. Quase um espelho dos meus... Quase verdadeiros demais para que eu pudesse suportar sua existência._

_Nunca senti tristeza por minhas atitudes, Nunca senti arrependimento por algo que tenha feito. Nunca... Nunca... Nunca até ver o que estava mostrando aos outros. _

_Eu estava sendo tão fraco em desistir de sonhar. Tão impotente em me permitir não tentar. Tão absurdamente ignorante em pensar que a minha era a única verdade no mundo... A única que importava._

_Estive tão enganado. Tão, por tanto tempo. Mergulhado em minhas mentiras, desilusões, amarguras... Fui tão frio, desinteressado, superficial, inútil... Deixei tantas coisas por fazer, apenas porque as coisas não aconteceram conforme meus planos. _

_Meus tolos, egoístas, infantis planos de vida._

_A verdade é dura e cruel. A realidade dolorosa, quase insuportável de agüentar. O destino... O destino um carrasco que está sempre buscando nos surpreender, forçando-nos a aceitar que não mandamos em nada... Somos apenas personagens, quase sem vontade própria, destinados a apenas seguir o roteiro que ele nos impõe. Sim, ele nos dá o premio que desejamos, mas nunca como queremos. Nunca quando queremos. Nunca da maneira que sonhamos._

_Meu sonho se realizou. Encontrei aquela pessoa especial, com todas aquelas pequenas coisas que sempre desejei, mas a forma como ela se apresentou... Tão amargurada e triste... Tão absurdamente como eu._

_A realidade é dura e cruel, e eu que sempre pensei viver nela não fui suficientemente forte para enfrentá-la, quando a vi à minha frente, tão forte e sólida quanto uma parede, tudo o que pude fazer foi fugir, na esperança que pudesse fugir de mim mesmo no processo, e quando percebi que aquela pessoa, não era um castigo e sim apenas uma oportunidade de conseguir tudo aquilo que desejava... Era tarde demais, ela não mais existia._

_Tão covarde quanto eu, mas não tão resistente para continuar correndo, meu adorável sonho se desfez, como todos os sonhos fazem ao amanhecer. Ao contrário de mim, ela escolheu não continuar sofrendo, atuando conforme o roteiro, então simplesmente fez a escolha mais fácil, mais rápida, mais cômoda... Acabou com sua própria existência._

_Essa foi a conclusão egoísta que cheguei naquele momento, completamente enlevado pela dor, cego pela promessa de escuridão que me aguardava. Covarde, sempre covarde demais em aceitar as próprias fraquezas... Mas a dor passa, a tristeza diminui e a saudade aumenta, forçando-nos a aceitar a dura realidade dos fatos, e perceber que mais uma vez estava enganado._

_Aquele sonho, que como eu transformara sua própria existência em pesadelo, apenas tomara um caminho diferente do meu... Acabar com tudo sempre foi uma opção, talvez não muito louvável, mas mesmo assim uma opção._

_Meu arrependimento não é por não ter tomado a mesma atitude. Meu arrependimento não é causado apenas pela duvida do que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse fugido... Dela. De mim mesmo. Da realidade dura que eu dizia vivenciar todos os dias._

_Meu doce sonho, ele ainda existe e não mais lembro de sua existência com tristeza. Na verdade, todos os pequenos momentos que compartilhamos são acompanhados de sorrisos alegres e perpétuos._

_Talvez o destino tenha sido cruel. Talvez a realidade seja fria... Mas meus sonhos sempre serão cálidos porque neles eu não estou sozinho, e sempre existe um maravilhoso céu azul sobre nós, e uma doce brisa acariciando nossos corpos enquanto encaramos o amanhã com um sorriso alegre._


End file.
